


SnowStorm of Emotion

by Lemmingbot



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Femdom, Jen throws a boot, Joel shuts up, Multi, Rev Cries, Vinny Smiles, light the trash can on fire, ponyplay?, put me in the trash, roll it down the hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemmingbot/pseuds/Lemmingbot
Summary: Don't look at this, Jen, its sin.





	

Don't take it too seriously :)

 

‘Casa De Vine’ was all Rev could have asked for in a new home. Save for the rats. And the loud sirens in the middle of the night. But other than that it was exactly what he would have wanted in a home.

Well ok he could do without the NYC cold, too, but that was probably because he was a Texan and, look, he just needed time to adjust to snow. Oh, and the building itself! It was an old Victorian home that must have been nice when it was new, right now it needed a few coats of paint, new siding, hard core termite extermination and for you to squint your eyes reeeeeealy hard for it to even look presentable. But that’s not the point. The point is the house was nice enough, the rent was low and he got to be around his peers. And the internet was good too.

And for a few weeks that was enough, he drew by day and streamed by night. The house was full of laughter and shouting at all hours and beer was always in the fridge (“You take the last one, you buy the next case” Joel grouched whenever the supply ran low). Many a night was spent with the other Vinesauce streamers in the living room as they played and joked. Rev got to know the others to the point where he didn’t consider them colleagues any longer but friends, instead.

And then the day came where ‘IT’ happened.

The day of ‘IT’ would live in infamy.

The day of ‘IT’ was a snow day.

“Hey Vin,” Rev smiled at the lanky New Yorker from where he had holed up by the kitchen space heater. “Hey Jen.”

The other streamers bid the Texan good morning as they individually went about fixing themselves breakfast. The grey light reflected off the snow as it fell outside the window, illuminating the kitchen with a soft, muted glow. Mismatched china clinked, Rev’s stylus hushed and tapped over the surface of his tablet, somewhere upstairs Limes was laughing her ass off. Never a totally quiet moment, not even when snow was muffling outside noises.

“Watcha’ drawin’ Rev?” Jen chirped from where she was leaning on the counter.

Rev turned from his laptop, twiddling the tablet pen between his thumb and pointer.

“Ah, just warm ups.” He reached for the coffee cup with his other hand and took a swig of the rapidly cooling liquid. He made a face, gross.

Across the room Vinny was pouring CoffeeMate into his cup with a dower look. “Darren is getting the el cheapo shit again?”

“Yeah.” Rev eyed the coffee like an eyeball was about to float to the surface any second.

“Ill murder him in his sleep one of these days.” Vin growled before downing the shit coffee like an absolute champ, Jen chuckled as she stirred her tea. It was quiet again for a few minutes as Rev’s fellow streamers finished their food. It wasn’t long before the group heard the ‘pap pap pap’ of someone climbing the basement stairs and Joel swept into the kitchen, bee lining for the coffee pot.

The Swede paused for a moment as he lifted the pot to his nose, audibly sniffing.

“This smells like Satan’s cum sock, is this that stuff that Darren always buys?” 

“Of course.” Said Rev.

“Yeah.” Said Vinny.

“Goddamn it.” Said Joel. He screwed up his nose and pushed the pot away from him. “I’m not drinking that swill, last time I did I nearly shat my soul out on stream.”

Jen gave the man a sharp glare and mumbled a quick ‘Gross’. Jen was not a toilet humor kind of girl.

“You know I can go get better coffee.” Rev shut his laptop and placed his Wacom on top of it.

“Oh no, Rev, it would take you forever in the snow.” Jen sipped her tea.

“Eh, it’s not like it’s a big deal,” And it really wasn’t, the artist had been stuck inside for the past few days because of the cold and he could honestly do with a change of scenery, even if that scenery was the aisle at the local Price Chopper. “Do we need anything else? Milk, bread?”

“Nah, I got all that before the storm,” Said Vin as he mixed another cup of Satan-Cum-Sock-Coffee.

***

Rev’s car was parked snuggly besides Vinny’s in the garage. With a bit of effort, the Texan was able to squeeze between them and open the overhead door before slipping into the car and turning the ignition. The radio came to life with the familiar voice of the local shock jock and Rev tapped his foot as the engine warmed. Once the needle was where he wanted it he began to reverse down the drive way and out onto the recently plowed road.

Rev was still rather inexperienced driving on the snow so he took his time, carefully avoiding black ice and slick spots. It was about fifteen minutes into his achingly slow drive when the radio show ended and vapid pop music began to warble out of the car speakers and Rev flipped the radio off. Quiet rides just wouldn’t do however, not for Rev, at least. Especially not when the city was so hushed, it didn’t feel right. At the next stoplight, the Texan shoved his hand into his coat pocket for his phone and… wait, something was missing. The usual lump in his front pocket was absent. Realization dawned on him.

“Oh shit, my wallet!” he said out loud.

The drive back probably took even longer than the drive there and the snow was beginning to come down harder, making him madder. Rev didn’t even bother to take the car into the garage, he simply parked, slammed the door and trudged to the front of the house.

The lock always took some fiddling with but Rev finally managed to open the heavy wood door. He pushed his way into the house with purpose, the snow at his back, when he saw IT and the world froze.

There, on the couch, right where Rev himself liked to sit, a sheet was spread. It was a floral pattern, looked a bit too thin for this cold weather and certainly wasn’t there when he left. For some reason this was the first thing the streamer noticed, like his brain was trying to reject that on top of the sheet was Vin.

Vinny was laying out over the arm of the couch, naked and flushed, even in the chill of the house, and totally exposed. His cock was low and heavy between his shaking legs, his eyes hooded and dewy. An uncommon grin turned his lips up. And this was somehow the least shocking part of the whole tableau because Jen and Joel were there too.

Jen had stripped herself down to her lingerie (‘matching lingerie’ Rev’s brain noted obnoxiously) and was kneeling on the couch, her hips flush against Vinny’s ass. It took Rev a moment to notice the black leather straps peeking from under the purple silk of her panties. In her left hand was a riding crop that had paused on its way to add to the red stripes that crisscrossed Vin’s pale rear, while her right held the man’s hip in a bruising grip.

Joel was only about a yard away from Jen and Vinny, standing like a… well… standing like a naked man with a raging boner and a horse bridle on. Rivulets of drool were running down the Swede’s stubbly chin as his jaw was forced open by a full sized bit. It was almost surreal to see Joel, the loudest motherfucker in the house, gagged and quiet. Joel’s long brunet hair, brushed for once, only seemed to add to the human/horse effect. His eyes were glazed over, like he wasn’t thinking of very much.

The world was silent for a few moments. Rev, through no will of his own, made eye contact with Vinny, and he watched as the other man’s dazed gaze focused in on him.

The spell broke.

“REV!” Vinny yelled so forcefully his voice cracked.

“Oh God!! I’m sorry!” Rev’s hands flew up to cover his eyes.

“Rev! Get out!” Jen sounded hysterical.

Joel was saying something in Swedish, that or he was trying for English and the bit was still lodged in his mouth, Rev didn’t care to look. 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!!” The Texan could feel hot tears of embarrassment welling up in his eyes. Something hard collided with his forearm and Rev stumbled backwards, more out of shock than anything else. He let out a pitiful sob as he regained his footing and tried to find his way to the stairs without opening his eyes. When his palm finally landed on the smooth banister, the streamer threw himself up the steps like he was trying to escape wolves. He spared the trio one final look as he ran to his room. Vinny and Joel where both staring at the rapidly absconding Rev owlishly, Jen, who had withdrawn from Vinny’s ass, was hiding her face in her hands and a work boot (probably what had been thrown) was laying discarded on the wood flooring.

That image was branded into the back of Revs eyelids as he clumsily ran to his room, tears streaming down his bearded face. When he reached his room, the streamer threw himself onto his bed and muffled his whimpers in his pillow. His face burned with a sun of shame as his mind brought up the images he had just witnessed again and again and again.

“Why, my children, my pure children?” He sobbed, “Why must Daddy Rev suffer so?”


End file.
